


Ash Boy

by Anrim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Hurt Dick Grayson, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/pseuds/Anrim
Summary: Dick is sad and depressed (I don't know why but he is)





	Ash Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is nod to the second best amv YouTube channel that I have seen so far (next to belfry course) and her amazing amv batfam my R

Dick watched frantic traffic from above, people looked like ants and cars like those toys for toddlers .

It was moving so fast, everything moved so fast, his entire life had passed in a flash, like he wasn't living it, like someone else was pulling all strings. 

He was no longer in charge of his own story, now he was just there, no longer living, just existing, motionless figure,faceless...

He used to love life, used to look forward every new day , enjoy it, he doesn't know when he stopped doing soo.

He knows that after a while all colors disappeared, just gray remained.

His eyes stopped having that sparkle, his smile became wider but thinner, shallow. 

His laugh became louder but it sounded awful to his own ears, it sounded hollow, like dying animal.

Nobody noticed as he slowly disappeared, they all came and went, asking for things,comfort,fun, shoulder to cry on they took and took and Dick had nothing more to give, but taking would be selfish.

He looks up to the sky, feels wind messing with his hair .

He imagines the circus , his parents smiling at him but image fades, he couldn't keep them in his grasp they slipped, their faces now replaced by his other family, no longer circus, no longer stage but a rooftop, his parents now his brothers , but they weren't smiling, no, they were fighting,with each other, with their own demons, no more time for him, but he didn't deserve it anyway, they were more important .

Tears started clouding his vision,he wanted to fly again, to be free again, like a bird, like a Robin.

But he was no longer Robin, had not been for a long time.

His brothers now wore those colors, his colors...

But were they really his ?

No, course not, he didn't deserve them, he never did, he didn't deserve anything, he was such bad person,how many people died because of him ?

How many he couldn't save, his friends, his family, he wasn't good enough for any of them .

He felt numb, nothing except sadness and despair going through his walls...

Why did he feel this way ?

He had no right, he had such good life and he still felt this way, what is wrong with him ?!

He sobbed, stumbling forward , right next to the edge .

Fuck it, why not ?,

Just jump coward it is not like someone will care anyway.

Yeah not like they'll care, but he hates himself for being this weak, what if his brothers need him ?

They won't, they won't even notice you are gone .

"I am mm sss orr y " he said, but nobody was there, only wind.

With that he fell.

He never felt so free,he could feel the wind going through his bones, smiling faces of his parents came into his mind once again , clearer than ever.

But before he could fall into his mother's hug, black shadow enveloped him, and instead of crashing like he had expected,he,no, they landed with a soft thud.

"Nnno oo whh at tt arre YOU ddoinn" he screamed at the Batman.

"Dick son you have to ca" but before he could finish Dick had hit him and freed himself from his grasp.

"Nno nno noo" he whined softly, sobbing, crying, his body shaking,

"Son please" Bruce said while getting up, something like hurt in his voice, no Dick thought, it was disappointment, he was disappointment.

He is so stupid,how can he be so stupid he thought while pulling his hair, punching his head, eyes spread wide

That is when he saw Batman take something from his utility belt, syringe.

"Nnnnoo nnoo sttary awwayy frromm mmee" he screamed before everything became dark.

 

_____________________

First thing he felt when he woke up were sheets, soft,silk, then smell home,manor 

Why did he wake up?

Couldn't he sleep forever 

When he opened his eyes he saw three more pairs staring back.

Green,blue and darker green.

"He is awake" Tim's voice.

"Grayson" Damian's voice and his face appeared.

"Hey Dami" he said and the child hug him

Tim following seconds afterwards,but third pair of hands never came,  
.  
Dick looked up where Jason was sitting, face cold and unreadable, like those acidic eyes were looking into his soul, they were red and puffy around edges, Dick noticed, he wasn't crying over him was he ?.

"Don't you ever do something like that Grayson" his oldest younger brother said, voice hoarse like he had been screaming

Two younglings just nodded,faces buried in Dick's shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am really thankful for the work she put in writing alternative ending in her video description even tho she didn't have to


End file.
